


Otter Things Have Happened

by PerryPinkiePotter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adorable Sherlock, Bad Puns, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hopefully It's Funny, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do ship it though, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Lestrade is a jerk, Molly is too cute, Moriarty is Alive, Mycroft laughs his butt off, No Johnlock, Or don't, Otter Sherlock, Poor Sherlock, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Read, Sherlock is an otter, Sherlock is such a cute little cinnamon roll, Silly, What Have I Done, a fate worse then death, actually everyone does, but in a nice way, i dunno, please just read it, spamming tags, what do?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPinkiePotter/pseuds/PerryPinkiePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING FOR CURSING.</p><p>When Moriarty kidnapped Sherlock, everyone feared the worst. But he wasn't tortured or anything. He just got turned into an otter.</p><p>Honestly, Sherlock would've preferred the torture.</p><p>So, the gang now has an otter Sherlock on their hands. What do they do? Laugh their butts off and gawk over how cute he is, of course!</p><p>This is pure fluff and comedy, so nothing explicit, dark, or depressing.</p><p>Inspired by the famous Benedict Cumberbatch Otter memes.</p><p>Sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Did you miss me?

These four words had been the only thing on Sherlock Holmes' mind for days. Everyone was convinced he had become obsessed. Although, John Watson reasoned, he had plenty reason to be worried. That fact didn't stop Mrs. Hudson, Mary, Molly, Lestrade, and John from worrying about him.

So you'd think, wouldn't you, that they'd keep a bit of a better eye on him? However, that was not the case.

It had started off normally enough for Sherlock. That morning he had been doing a particularity interesting experiment involving paper, duct tape, and a knife, when he realized he probably needed to go shopping.

So, there he was, at the store, when he happened to pass the milk aisle. He chuckled to himself as he remember John's numerous rants. Sherlock even considered purchasing milk just to spite John. He could even send him a photograph to get him particularity riled up.

He ultimately decided against it, realizing there were other ways to annoy John without wasting his money. So he finished up, and was headed back to the flat, when he heard an eerily familiar voice behind him.

"Are you really sure that's enough food to last you?" The soft, Irish voice of Jim Moriarty said behind him. Sherlock whipped around to face him. Moriarty held out a single chocolate-chip cookie. "How about something of a light snack?" He offered.

"Never been one for chocolate-chip." Sherlock replied easily. "Well, how about you eat it anyway?" Moriarty said sweetly, though there was a threatening undertone in his voice.

"Forgive me for being hesitant to eat something an enemy offers me." Sherlock said skeptically. To his surprise, Moriarty sighed. "I thought you weren't going to eat it..." He smiled widely. "That's why I brought this as well!"

The move from Jim's pocket and back again was so fast that Sherlock had no time to react before a syringe was injected into him. Sherlock instantly felt light-headed and was out in a matter of seconds.

Moriarty sighed again. "Honestly Sherly, I hate it when you force me to be stereotypical." He said to no one in particular, as he placed Sherlock's sleeping body into the car behind him and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty's true plans are revealed! ...They're a bit weird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock. (gosh, I wish I did though!)

Sherlock awoke groggily, vaguely aware that there was a blindfold over his face and a gag in his mouth. He was also pretty sure that he was tied up.

There was a minute of him wondering what was going on before it all came flooding back to him.

God dammit.

"Someone awake?" He heard a voice say, before his blind fold was removed and his eyes were met with Moriarty's. It was only a second or two before the gag was removed as well.

"Any pleasant dreams?" Jim asked sweetly. The only response he got was daggers being stared at him. Moriarty immediately made a pouty face. "D'aww, did you have a nightmare?" He asked before hugging Sherlock and his stroking his hair. "Aww, poor thi-AH!" He exclaimed as Sherlock kicked him with as much force as he could muster.

Moriarty wriggled his nose in displeasure. "Well, screw you too. And here I thought we could have a pleasant conversation." 

"Skip the pleasantries, Moriarty. Why am I here? To be tortured? Killed? Ransomed?"

"Oh, no, no, goodness no! I'm here to offer you an ice cream."

Sherlock stared at the confectionary being placed in front of him. He looked back up at his kidnapper. "No. Can I leave yet?"

"No. Eat the cone."

"No. I don't want it."

"Too bad. Eat it anyway."

"You can't make me. I said no."

"Pretty please? Eat it?"

"Well as long as you said pretty please... No."

"EAT THE FUCKING ICE CREAM CONE!"

"I DON'T BLOODY WANT IT!"

"TOO BAD!"

And with that Moriarty shoved the scoop of Rocky Road into Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock practically gagged on the taste. 

"SHIT! I HATE ROCKY ROAD!"

"YEAH WELL, I HATE YOU, SO THE CIRCLE IS COMPLETE!"

And with that, Moriarty punched him, and Sherlock was knocked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, etc are always appreciated!
> 
> I laughed writing their squabbling this chapter. I don't even know what to say to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds Sherlock... Not what he expected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, but I do own this delicious plate of Mac n Cheese I'm eating now!
> 
> ( ** indicates thoughts)

When Sherlock awoke again, he was alone in the same room, though this time there were no restraints. However, he still didn't have much of a plan for escape. He perked up when he heard a voice yell "SHERLOCK!"

"JOHN!" Sherlock shouted in reply. John instantly burst in and looked around the room.

"Sherlock? Where are you?"

Sherlock furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm right here, John." John appeared to have heard him but still did not walk towards him. *Alright,* Sherlock thought, *this is really weird...*

Sherlock began to walk towards John and noticed he was a lot larger then normal.

John looked down and saw some sort of animal (*rodent?* he wondered) scurry up to him. "Hey there, little guy." He said. 

"John?" The otter asked, causing John to step back.

"Sher... lock?"

"Yes John, of course it's me." Sherlock snapped. *Honestly, where was his brain today?*

"Uhh, Sherlock..." John said carefully, "Do... this." John made scissor-like movements with his fingers.

Sherlock shook his head. "What is this, some sort of normal person thi-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sherlock exclaimed when he found paws instead of fingers. He looked up at his flatmate. "John... WHAT THE HELL?"

John shook his head. "Beats me, Sherlock. Don't you know?"

"NO! All I know is that Moriarty kidnapped me and tried to-" Sherlock paused before growling. "Moriarty..." He said darkly, then looked up at John's chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?!" Sherlock said indignantly.

"S-sorry," John said in-between laughing, "But you look adorable muttering like that!"

Sherlock flushed angrily. "Shut up and help me fix this!"

"Right!" John said, seemingly catching himself. Then, he got an idea. "GREG!" He yelled. 

Sherlock's face became murderous. "Oh no, John. Don't you dare!"

Before John could reply, however, Lestrade came running in.

"What is it, John?! Did you find Sherlock?!" He asked urgently.

John chuckled again. "Well, in a manner of speaking."

John held up the furry creature to him.

"Hello, Lestrade." Sherlock said, annoyed.

Greg Lestrade took a moment to process the scene in front of him before...

...Toppling over from hysterical laughter.

"MOLLY? MOLLY, GET IN HERE AND LOOK AT THIS!" He shouted, trying to catch his breath between hooting.

Before Sherlock could yell in response, Molly Hooper too came rushing in.

Lestrade took a moment to explain things to her before letting her walk up and take the otter-Sherlock out of John's hands and into her own. Sherlock groaned as Molly started to gush.

"Oh. My. GOSH!"

Molly lovingly stroked the otter. While so, she babbled excitingly similar to a fangirl about to meet Benedict Cumberbatch.

"EE,LOOKHOWADORABLEYOUARESHERLOCKOHMYGOSHHOWDIDTHISHAPPEN,OOHYOURETOOCUTEOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!"

Sherlock found himself growing deeper red by the second from all the squeeing and laughter.

John was finally the one to stop himself and take Sherlock back from Molly's arms. "Alright, c'mon Sherlock. We need to get you to Mycroft's to see if he has a cure."

Sherlock immediately tried to wriggle out of John's grasp.

"No! John, Mycroft cannot see me like this!"

John shook his head. "Unfortunately, he has to." 

Sherlock continued trying to protest, but stopped when he heard, "I'll call Anderson, Donovan, and the rest of the force in here," which seemed to shut him up.

So, while keeping a tight hold on Sherlock, John called Mycroft, promptly told him it was an emergency involving Sherlock, and within minutes a car was there.

John carried the otter into the car, buckled himself in, and allowed Sherlock to settle down on his lap. By now, it was nighttime, and John glanced out the window. He decided to attempt a conversation.

"Sure are a lot of stars out tonight..." He said awkwardly.

"Nope." Sherlock immediately said, before hopping off John's lap and making his way to the other seat.

And so, in awkward silence they sat for the rest of the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> A lot of this chapter was inspired by The Emperor's New Groove. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late. No good excuses, just... Sorry. XP
> 
> I don't own anything from Sherlock. I also don't own any of my sanity. (At least, not anymore.)

Mycroft stared blankly at John. John stared back. Mycroft stared at Sherlock. Sherlock stared back. Mycroft stared at Anthea. Anthea just stared at everybody.

John was quite frankly shocked. He didn't think it was possible for Mycroft Homes to be rendered speechless like this. Yet Mycroft simply continued to stare. Until he didn't. When John saw the elder Holmes brother open his mouth, he was expecting an apology for staying silent and a direct answer about some sort of cure. That was not what happened.

Honestly, John didn't know what that day had shocked him more. Sherlock turning into an otter, or Mycroft LAUGHING HIS BUTTOX OFF.

Sherlock immediately groaned. A million sarcastic comments ran through his head, but he knew it was ill-advised, so he made do by putting on his best scowl. Anthea calmly raised her eyebrow, as did John, though the latter was clearly more confused. *Why did today have to be such a mind-fuck,* John silently wondered.

...

It was 1AM now. Mycroft had been laughing for exactly 13 minutes straight. Around 4 minutes ago, he had slowed down, but only to start back up again. As Mycroft began to stop once more, John leaned over to Anthea and whispered. "Do you think he's done or just getting a third wind?" Anthea shook her head silently and pointed as he (finally!) stopped.

Mycroft cleared his throat awkwardly, then began to speak as though they had just arrived. "I will get my top men working on it. Anthea: contact Herman, Herman, and Herman."

Anthea nodded and left the room. John shook his head. "Aren't they those blokes who give legal advice?"

"And sell pens." Sherlock piped up.

Mycroft nodded. "They also run the fandom school, and are top scientists. I do not question them. I've lost enough sanity already."

"Implying he had any sanity to begin with..." Sherlock muttered, still peeved at his brother from earlier.

Mycroft cleared his throat. "Well, Brother Dear, I will keep you informed. Doctor Watson." He nodded, before exiting the room, leaving Sherlock and John alone. John sighed. "Al...right then..." He muttered, before walking out of the room himself.

John was pretty sure he had made a wrong turn at some point, because he ended up lost. He groaned inwardly, and by the end of it he had walked for what felt like hours before he finally made his way back to where he needed to be.

John climbed back into the car that awaited him, being careful as to not squash Sherlock, who had climbed into John's pocket and fallen into a light sleep, something that John was very greatful for.

When they finally arrived at 221B, John entered the flat and gently cupped the sleeping Sherlock in his hands. He placed him into Sherlock's bed, and gently pulled a cover over him as well. And he snuck a photo, because gosh darn it it was just too kawia. 

John headed back to his own bed and got himself settled in. *Tomorrow's going to be hell,* he realized. And with that cheery thought, John Watson fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> Now that we've established the plot, the real fun starts next chapter!
> 
> Iz gonna get silly. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many frustrations.

"Okau." John said as he walked into the flat and sat down. "So I went to the pet store and got some food pellets for otters." He said as he poured said food into a bowl and sat it down in front of Sherlock. "So... here you go."

Sherlock eyed the food, then stared back at John. "Really? I'm not eating this."

John groaned. This was going to be difficult. "Well, you have to. It's the rules."

"Well, I don't like the rules. Where do I go to get the rules changed?"

"You can't change them. They're the rules."

"Yes, and I don't like them, so how do I change them?"

"I don't think you understand how this works."

"I don't think you understand that I decide how things work."

John facepalmed. "Please just eat this, Sherlock."

Sherlock shook his adorable, fluffy, otter head. "No."

John raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. Then starve to death."

As he turned to walk away, Sherlock shouted. "Wait! Can't you make something? Get me some tea!"

John shook his head. "Otters can't have tea or they'll die."

"Well, you can't just make me nothing! I'll starve!"

"I'd let you." John said snidely, before sighing sadly. "Look Sherlock, I'm sorry all this has happened to you, but you've got to eat the pellets."

Sherlock pouted, then whined. "Jooooooooohn! They're going to be revolting!"

"How do you know until you try?"

"But I don't WANT to try!"

"Well," John said, "I don't want to have to deal with an arse like you, so I guess neither of us are getting what we want!"

Sherlock groaned before slowly, but surely placing a pellet in his mouth. 

He chewed.

He swallowed.

He instantly gagged.

John frowned sympathetically and began petting the otter comfortingly. "I know Sherlock, I know..." He murmured.

Sherlock blushed and pawed him away. "Jooooooooohn, don't!"

John lifted his hand away, and Sherlock seized his chance. He hopped off the table and scurried away. John's heart melted at the sight. He was just too cute! However, his brow furrowed in realization. What would Sherlock eat now? Maybe vegetables? John would have to Google some other items he could eat.

John sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult, but it was already seeming hopeless.

*Well*, John thought, *I just need to hope Mycroft finds a cure quickly, and make do until then. So for starters...* He thought for a moment, *I should probably find Sherlock before he hurts himself.*

John walked up to Sherlock's room in the flat, and knocked. He instantly heard a voice say, "I'm not in the mood for a pep talk!" John gripped the doorknob and walked in anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I love writing Sherlock squabbles so much, but I do.
> 
> Next chapter will have some quick feels and some Molly, so keep an eye out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock talk, then John visits the morgue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock. (But as soon as my fairy godmother comes!)

John opened the door quietly and approached Sherlock's bed. "Can I sit?" He asked gently. Sherlock nodded slightly, but didn't say anything. 

"I know this is really weird, and is probably going to be difficult, but-" 

"Oh, save it, John." Sherlock interrupted curtly.

John let out a sigh and opened his mouth to try again, but Sherlock beat him to it.

"Mycroft has his people working on a cure. Knowing him, it won't be too long. Once they've done it, I take it and we put this whole thing behind us. Therefore, it is nothing to make a big deal out of. So if you were worried about me being upset, John, I assure you I am not. Besides, I don't need your pity."

John, however, wasn't having it. "Sherlock, it's okay to be a little upset, you know. I mean, you're an OTTER for Christ's sake! I can't even comprehend what that feels like, hell, I can barely comprehend the fact that this happened at all."

Sherlock looked in his direction, but still didn't speak.

John looked at him sadly. He stood up, and walked to the door. He hesitated. "Sherlock, just... I- just... I'm here for you, okay?" He said awkwardly, before exiting the room.

Sherlock lifted his head to watch him leave, then made his way to the front of the bed. He quickly burrowed himself under a mess of covers and pillows, and tried his best to find sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A DAY OR TWO LATER...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John entered the morgue, trying to find Molly Hooper by following a trail of humming that sounded suspiciously like You'll Be Back from Hamilton. 

"Soon you'll see, you'll remember you- AAH! Oh! Um... Hi, John." Molly said, slightly embarrassed.

John pointedly ignored the beginning of that sentence, something which Molly was very thankful for. Instead, he began speaking about what he had come for. "Sherlock's doing better. We finally found a few things that he can actually eat. Not that he normally eats much, anyway."

At this, Molly smiled. "Oh, that's good! I was worried, even with him not being a huge eater. How's he doing..." Molly cleared her throat, "...Otherwise?" 

John frowned. "He's still pretty bummed out. I mean he hides it well, of course, but I can tell." John shook his head. "I just wish I knew someway to cheer him up..." 

Molly bit her lip in thought a moment, before her face lit up like a firework. "John, I think I have an idea!" She said excitedly, before telling him.

John grinned. "Molly, that's genius! And it'll look pretty adorable, too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it took me so long to write this! DX Sorry for the wait, guys! I'll try to do better. Hope you enjoyed regardless!


End file.
